A foot parking brake operates a rear brake assembly via a parking brake cable when a driver steps on the parking brake pedal. When a release knob connected to the parking brake pedal via a release cable is manipulated, the parking brake state is released.
In general, such a parking brake includes a foot pedal rotatably mounted to pull a brake cable in response to depression by the driver. Locking and return/release mechanisms are provided to maintain and release the braked state. Typically, the return/release mechanism includes a release knob that pulls a release cable. One or more springs and a damper are used to control the return motion of the pedal.
However, there are problems in parking brake assemblies thus constructed and operated. For example, the return speed of the parking brake pedal can rapidly slow down due to viscosity increase in the damper arising from cold weather operation. Also, frictional resistance increases in the rotating part of the parking brake pedal when it gets cold, thereby causing the parking brake pedal to be incompletely released. Thus, unless the driver holds the release knob out for an extended period, proper return of the pedal does not occur. There is therefore a need for an improved foot pedal operated parking brake release structure.